rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Kinshra
This page serves as a source of information about the 'Kinshra '''as it is applicable to World 42 role-playing characters. Everyone is invited to add to this information. Clicking here will redirect you to the History of the Kinshra Knights, the article in which official lore and RP history is documented. A Brief History The Kinshra, commonly known by most as the Black Knights, are one of the largest and most influential military orders within Asgarnia. The Kinshra entered historical prominence when they assisted King Raddallin in establishing Asgarnia in Year 8 of the Fifth Age. This action resulted in close proximity with their long-standing rivals, the White Knights. Since then, both the White Knights and the Kinshra have contended for political power in Asgarnia. However, the two orders did put aside their hatred for each other on at least one notable occasion in history; that being the expansion and subsequent fortification of the Asgarnian region as a whole. That exception aside, both orders have fought for control for as long as can be remembered, provoking much instability in the region. It wasn't until the Year 162 of the Fifth Age that their struggle reached a pivotal shift in power. It was then that the White Knights seized substantial political advantage, resulting in the Kinshra's banishment and persecution. The two have been engaged in open conflict ever since. Though they lost the struggle for formal political supremacy, the Kinshra's span of influence appears to be much larger then their white-armored counterparts. The order possesses two major strongholds, one at Asgarnia's northern border past Ice Mountain, and the second deep within the tunnels of the Taverley Dungeon. Currently, the Kinshra on World 42 are not considered strictly "Zamorakian" due to constant discussion amongst roleplayers. Although it remains unclear whether or not the order is in fact Zamorakian, it is commonly agreed that they easily tolerate and/or incorporate said religion's beliefs, for many of their allies are followers of Zamorak. Lord Sulla, as well as the proclaimed son of Zamorak, Lord Iban, are amongst the order's most notorious members. At present, the Kinshra are led by a Lord Daquarius Rennard, the youngest Lord of the Kinshra to date. Many great battles have involved the Kinshra, such as the Siege of Falador in the War of 164, and the Battle of Lumbridge in Year 1 of the Sixth Age. Accepted Lore This section addresses details about Kinshra that are widely accepted throughout the world 42 role-playing community. *Not all members of the Kinshra are Zamorakian. Most, however, adhere to the philosophy of "Strength through Chaos" as opposed to being strong advocates of Order, and thus are rarely Saradominists. *Although they are never shown to be worn by Kinshra Npcs, the Behemoth Armour Outfits from Solomon's General Store are described as being "Worn by Kinshra Elite...". Although the Beast Armour Outfit sets do not share this description, their design bears a strong resemblance to their Behemoth counterparts. It would be safe to assume they are Kinshra armour's too. Debated Lore This section addresses details about the Kinshra that are still subject to speculation and discussion either because of conflicting information in-game or because use of the detail in role-play creates an unfair scenario (usually involving overpowering or another common role-play problem). *A knight of the Kinshra ''may or may not be Zamorakian. (Most are, as the order was founded upon Zamorakianism.) *Kinshra may or may not be entirely evil. In some occasions within lore they seem to be, but some role-players portray them as chivalrous. Daquarius' display of concern over his men in the "Wanted!" quest supports such a notion. Many people consider the Kinshra to be Anti-Villains, although in the past, when under the command of personalities such as Lord Sulla, the Kinshra have proven to be exceptionally ruthless and unforgiving. Common Mistakes This section addresses traits that unexperienced role-players often bestow their Kinshra characters but that aren't actually seen in Kinshra on RuneScape. *Role-play hot spots such as Falador can be rather dangerous to be in when roleplaying a character with ties to the Kinshra. Secrecy, as well a healthy dose of good sense, would be a must if you wish to avoid undesirable attention. So unless you desire to bring about your character's death, do not wear black armor within or near the white city. Other *Referring to a Kinshra as a "Black Knight" is considered extremely offensive, and would most likely get the offender killed. Category:Faction Category:Organization Category:In-Character History Category:Zamorakian Category:Wars Category:Knight Category:Kinshra Category:Humans Category:Asgarnia Category:Military Category:Guides Category:Chivalric Order